This is a prospective study of ovarian aging in African American and Caucasian women in their late reproductive years, commencing at ages 35-47 and continuing to ages 45-52. The specific aims are to 1) compare hormone dynamics (FSFL estradiol, DHEAS) and the follicular product inhibin between African American and Caucasian women; 2) evaluate menopause-related symptoms over the study period and compare their severity and changes between African American and Caucasian women; and correlate physical and psychological factors (body mass, hot flashes, depression, steep disturbance and others) with hormone levels, fluctuations and rates of change and compare the associations between the two racial groups. The study is conducted with a randomly-identified population-based sample of approximately 400 women. The second phase of the study has four annual follow-up periods, each with two assessments at 1-month intervals, for a total of eight visits to collect blood samples for hormone assays and questionnaire data. More than 8O percent of U.S. women experience physical or psychological symptoms in the transition to menopause with varying degrees of severity and disruption of normal functioning. Whether these symptoms commonly attributed to the menopause are associated with the hormonal changes of the waning reproductive years is not well understood. Symptoms that diminish quality of life are a significant problem for women who experience them, their relationships and their productivity. Poor understanding of the symptoms and their associations with biological and environmental factors is a problem for health care when distressed women seek medical relief. This study provides the first information on racial differences in the associations between symptoms and the changing hormonal milieu compared between African American and Caucasian women. The investigators state that the findings will also inform clinicians addressing fertility problems of women in the late reproductive years and will increase understanding of the role of reproductive aging in the increased morbidity and mortality of postmenopausal women.